Aftermath
by Cascaper
Summary: The sequel to "Sun and Moon." I promise, this one isn't as depressing. Bonus: it's not so hugely long either! We go through the previous story from Bomba's point of view...but this time we learn more about what was in her head. Prepare for a surprise end!


_Aftermath_

The Sequel to _Sun and Moon_

By Cascaper

My best friend Demeter had had feelings for the tribe protector, Munkustrap, for the longest time- but she'd never once told him anything to that effect. She knew, I knew, the whole junkyard knew about the attraction. I would point out countless times that he _had_ shown signs of feeling the same, but she would always dismiss these things as mere flukes (even though they made her blush happily, without fail). So when Mistoffelees announced we had to form a plan to get them together at the upcoming Jellicle Ball- to be mates- and Jemima came up with one then and there, I was all for it.

As we primped that evening over at my house (with the shard of mirror Tugger gave me once, which I loved), Dem seemed even more nervous than usual. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me this horrible dream she'd had the night before. In it the tribe was unexpectedly attacked- no one had known it would or might happen- and she, Demeter, my poor skittish friend, had _died_.

At first it really rocked me. Deme had had nightmares before, but never had any of them involved her own death. But I knew she had to be at the Ball that night for Jemi's plan to work.

So I comforted her, told her it was only a dream. If I had known then what I know now… I will forever regret that decision, regret that I ever dismissed it as a mere nightmare. Dem's no Tantomile, but somehow she knew through that awful dream that this whole horrible thing would happen.

I could have listened, but I didn't. I could have protected her, but I didn't. But I could have. Couldn't I…?

-Sorry. I can't believe I'm still crying about it now. That's the one memory- aside from the end of this story- that will always have the power to make me weep, no matter how deep in the past it becomes.

But it was crazy, that night. One minute everything was going according to plan: we'd gotten my best friend dancing with the silver tabby tom I'm now convinced has always been, and will always be, her true love. Tugger was, admittedly, finally giving me his full attention at this point, so I was a bit distracted. But I saw the look on Demeter's face out of the corner of my eye, across the floor; I turned and looked fully. Sure enough, she seemed in pure bliss under her by-now-usual shyness. Something at the edges of her shone through ever so softly- and then her face got that gentle glow on it and I knew. "He's asked her," I murmured to Rum Tum, who stopped his caresses at this news.

"What?"

"We did it! Munku and Dem…you know."

"Really?" He leaned forward to see better. "Bast, I think you're right. That's the happiest I've seen her in a long time."

And then…everything exploded. The once-peaceful Ball was shattered by the ugly faces and cruel barks that could only mean one thing: Those Pollicle bastards had decided to ruin our night.

My mind goes a bit hazy on this part as I try to recall these next confused events. I remember a sense of blind panic as Tugger and I sprang apart and tensed up; then he was shaking off three or four Pols and I knew I had to fight for all of us as well. But the details run together in a blur of screams and wounds, getting hurt but kicking tail anyway.

At some point Jellylorum ran up to me shrieking that Jemima would be dog scraps if we didn't help her. I definitely remember slashing our way to the roof of the TSE1, putting Jem between us, protecting her with our longer limbs and larger, shielding bodies.

Over the enemies before me, I caught glimpses of my fellow Jellicle warriors across the yard. I saw Jennyanydots go down, saw Skimbleshanks send the dog who'd done it packing with several wounds and carry Jenny off the field. I saw Tugger, Alonzo and Misto fighting as a team, joined by Admetus and Tumble when Tugs began to sustain serious injuries, which made him less able to aid the group (though he insisted on continuing to fight right up till the end of the battle).

True, we sent the Pollicles fleeing at last. Tugger was so badly beaten I had to force myself not to break down as I helped him off the field (with Jelly on his other side). I had my own slashes, but they seemed like mere scratches when I saw the blood all over the body of the one tom I've ever really cared for. Later, sitting beside him in the infirmary as Misto moved about patching everyone up (under instruction from Jenny, who managed to give orders even from her bed), I did cry because he looked so small with his blood-matted mane and face blank in exhausted sleep.

But if I thought that was bad, the next night would be far, far worse.

Like everyone else, I wondered why Munkustrap had spent the day after the battle completely alone. It seemed so…well, angsty, and I couldn't help thinking he was being a bit much. I really felt more worried about what had happened to Demeter. If she hadn't been getting medical attention with us, she must have been all right. But if that was true- where was she? Surely she would have sat with us, talking, comparing wounds- all the things best friends do. Yet she was nowhere to be found.

Besides this, Tugger didn't wake up till almost three in the afternoon, which was nearly as distressing as the previously mentioned problem. When he finally opened his eyes, I'm ashamed to say that everything- even the question of my missing best friend- went out of my head for a while. I hugged him, exclaimed at his account of the battle, and told him all that I'd done in the fight (which was a lot clearer then). I was just so happy that one thing was going right today.

We all managed to return to the junkyard that next night, even with our injuries. What can I say? Mistoffelees and Jenny do make a great healing team. Even the worst hurt made it, thanks to those two.

However, things took a turn for the weird when we noticed that not only was Demeter missing, but Munkustrap. Who _also_ hadn't been getting patched up- and a fighter like that tom is bound to get hurt somehow. Things got even weirder when I spotted Coricopat and Tantomile conferring with Old Deuteronomy- nonverbally. They only do that in matters of the utmost importance. And what could be more important right now than the whereabouts of the tribe protector and my best friend? Those twins…They've always been annoyingly secretive, but this time it was unbearable.

All of a sudden, here came Munkustrap in Misto's wake. The former climbed onto Deuteronomy's tire as our leader announced that his son "wished to speak," to "tell us who, and why" one cat still wasn't here. At that moment a horrible knowledge filled me, and I knew before the tabby said it-

Demeter was dead.

I hadn't seen her fall, hadn't known she'd gone down. And hearing how Munku had held her as she died…how she'd given him her collar as a symbol of their love, her final act…made it even worse. I wished so badly that I'd been there. I wished I hadn't convinced her to come despite that terrible dream. I wished I had fought by her side.

But most of all, I wished that it wasn't true.

After Munkustrap's speech and the requested moment of silence- during which I cried considerably, as he did- none of us really had the energy to stay in the junkyard. What was there to say after such a thing had happened? Misto tried to rub against his tabby friend, to comfort him, but he simply walked on, curling up in his box without another word.

The spot directly in front of the car trunk was at once sacred and frightening. Love and death had met there. We couldn't, didn't dare go near it…or the cat whose aching loss hurt more than the deepest wound. I knew how he felt, at least in part. But I also knew that he probably would like to be left alone, and when Cori and Tanto confirmed it (rather unnecessarily), everyone just left quickly and quietly.

However, though I didn't attempt to approach the tabby's mourning refuge, I remained frozen for a long time after the others had gone- staring at that patch of ground where Demeter had spent her last moments on earth. I could appreciate something of the pain Munkustrap must even now be going through. And I wondered where he'd buried her.

2:30 AM came and went, and I finally had to move. I stood and walked as quickly as I could past the untouchable spot. There was a place I knew I could go.

The eastern corner of the junkyard had always been a favorite place of Dem's. Every day as sunset approached she'd come here to watch the light leave the sky, which meant she usually arrived earlier than any of the other Jellicles save the ones who lived here in the yard- Munku and Jellylorum, among others. 'Meter loved the colors, the beauty and soft romance of this hour- so she'd always said. I needed a spot to feel close to her again, and if anywhere would do it, I felt sure it was here.

What I didn't expect to find was the mound of fresh-turned earth that, meeting my gaze, could only mean one thing. It stole my breath. How could Munkustrap have known that my dear friend had loved this corner so?

He hadn't found a marker, however, and looking around I saw why- nothing here would suit Demeter at all. But I remembered something that would. Dashing up and over the junkyard fence, I ran to my house and entered the backyard. There I saw what I was looking for: a pale yellow stone that would probably fit in my arms without too much trouble. I lifted it carefully and, walking on my hind legs, returned to the junkyard corner where I set the stone on Dem's grave, then collapsed to my knees beside the mound of dirt- not out of exhaustion but under the weight of the memories that plagued me as I stared at the grave and the stone.

"_Ready or not, here I come!" The little black-and-gold princess had been leaning with covered eyes against a pale yellow rock. Now she removed her paws from her face, turned and sprang forward, grinning eagerly. "Gonna get you, Bomba!"_

_I just smiled as I watched from my hiding spot behind the latticework under my humans' back porch. No matter how long it took Dem to find me-or rather, to attempt to do so- she said that each and every time it was her turn to be the seeker in this game. Sure enough, she finally plopped down in the center of the lawn and called, "I give up!"_

"_Couldn't you have done that a bit sooner?" I asked with a smirk as I came out through the gap under the steps where I'd gone in. "You never find me, 'Meter. Why do we even keep playing?"_

"_Cause it's fun to hide!" Up she jumped. "Your turn!"_

_I rolled my eyes as I went to take my place and count off for my turn as seeker. But I was smiling. It's always enjoyable playing a game like this when the other cat never resents you for continually winning. _

"_I can't believe we just became queens," I sighed happily as we curled up side by side atop the sun-warmed stone, which despite our growth was still big enough to hold both of us at once. Last night had been wonderful- our Jellicle Ball debut- and no tom was safe now from my smile and charm. _

"_Me neither." Somehow Dem's voice wasn't quite as satisfied. _

"_Did you see Admetus and Misto and the others? Their eyes practically fell out of their heads!" I laughed. _

"_Yeah, Bomb, they're all falling at your feet." She sighed too, but it wasn't a happy sound. Silently, she curled a little closer to herself. _

_The lack of more response brought me to the realization that something was up. I turned over to look at my friend's face. "'Meter? What's wrong?"_

"_He didn't even notice my part of our dance," she whispered, her eyes revealing her dejection._

"_Who didn't? What are you talking about? Your solo in our number was brilliant. We practiced for weeks and you didn't miss a step last night. You were great, Deme."_

"_Then why wasn't he watching?" She turned away._

_I suddenly understood. "Demeter, are you talking about Munkustrap?" Her silence was answer enough. "That is impossible. He was riveted. What do you mean he wasn't watching?" _

"_He wasn't. When I finished, I looked over at him and his eyes were right on you, just like everyone else's." Oh, the insecurities of this queen. I was used to such misunderstandings on her part. Time to fix this one like all the others._

"_Dem, if you think he was watching me the whole time, you are so wrong it's almost funny. Munku would never be that rude. _I _saw him unable to look at anything but you the whole time you had the floor. He saw I was coming down next for my own solo and was only being polite. Besides, once we started dancing together he went right back to you." _

_My explanation of what really went on must have reassured her, for she turned over and faced me again, eyes starting to light with faint hope. "Really?"_

"_Really really. It actually annoyed me a little, to be honest. But doesn't this _prove_ he likes you just as much as you do him?" _

_Demeter was silent again, but this time she glowed through it, full of happiness. "Well, it's a start." Now her smile turned mischievous. "I always knew I was a better performer, anyway."_

"_Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow, but I was smiling too._

"_Really really," she echoed my words of a few moments ago. "If he was as… _riveted _as you say, then it must be some indication, right?"_

"_Now don't you get cocky," I teased back. "I taught you the whole thing. I get some credit."_

"_Yeah…maybe a footnote." Deme sat up, her whole face sparkling with playful slyness. "The tribe protector's not just any tom, you know…and according to you yourself, he's stuck on me! _Me!_ Ha-ha!" With a poke, she slid off the rock and gave me a look that dared me to follow. How could I not take that challenge? _

"_Meter? You're all right now, this is still my backyard. You don't have to hide."_

_From behind the yellow stone, not a sound. A traumatized Demeter had been rescued weeks ago from the most evil cat in England- Macavity- and barely recovered at all. How many times had I told her to stop seeing him? She'd finally listened, but he hadn't let her go without a fight. Munkustrap had come back from the rescue mission (led by Mungojerrie) carrying her in his arms, but now she would hardly allow any tom to so much as look at her, let alone come near- and physical contact was right out. She had let Jennyanydots heal the various cuts, scratches and worse injuries she'd received from the Hidden Paw… but apart from Jen, I was the only one she trusted. _

_And now she was hiding, afraid to be out in the open. I didn't blame her. But I wanted to do my job as a best friend- to comfort her and make her feel safe, loved, _alive_ again. How could I do that when she was cowering out of sight? _

"_Demeter," I said softly, padding toward her chosen refuge. "My humans and I are the only ones here. You know we'd never hurt you, never let anything happen to you. I promise."_

_A whimper issued from where my best friend hid._

"_Can I at least come around to the back there?"_

_A pause, then, in a tiny voice: "Okay."_

_I padded cautiously round the stone. There she was, in as tiny a ball as she could make herself. She looked so afraid, so vulnerable- it was as if she had aged right back down to a kitten, but a painfully shy and frightened little princess, not the happy laughing kit she had been. "Oh Deme, I'm so glad to see you again. We were all so worried. I was going crazy- Munku was even worse; he wouldn't eat, he never slept." I paused, feeling the longing to hug her fear away filling my face. "Dem? Look at me. Please."_

_Slowly, she uncurled enough to allow her face to lift and her eyes to meet mine. I opened my arms carefully, trying not to frighten her more. The offer went unsaid, spoken by my own eyes._

_Her lip trembled. Then she shakily reached out and wrapped her arms around me as if she would break should she move any faster. I closed the hug just as gingerly. "B-Bombalurina…" Her voice shook too._

"_Yes Demeter?"_

"_That was the most horrible th-thing…"_

_I knew it must have been, but I didn't say anything._

"_He…d-did things…" She shuddered, daring to squeeze a little tighter for more support. "F-forced himself on me…How can I ever face Munkustrap or any of you again? I'll never be who I was again- never be the queen I was before. I-I'm tainted now."_

"_No you're not," I said quietly, firmly. I pulled back to release her face and stared dead into her eyes. "You're still Demeter. Still my best friend. Still a wonderful queen. And if you let yourself believe you've been tainted by that bastard, you'll never be able to get away from him. He'll have stolen you. You can't let that happen." I hugged her again. "We love you too much for that, Dem." _

"_But Bomba…how can you- how can Munku stand this wreck that I've become?"_

"_You won't be a wreck forever, Demy. Munku and I will see to that." _

But Demeter had never been the same again. Skittish, easily frightened. Nerves had always plagued her from then on. Even though she eventually let the tribe and toms near her again, and sometimes seemed almost happy, the mental scarring was always there.

Still, the last night of her life had at least been a good one. She had loved, had fought to protect the innocent Jemi, had spent her last moments with the love of her life. And now there she was under the earth. I tried not to think of it so starkly- that hurt too much.

Footsteps. The clock chimed three. I didn't even have to look up- who else would it be? A flash of moonlit silver caught my eye, and I spoke. "Hey Munku. How did you know?"

That night- and many following it- ended in tears for the black and gold queen we had loved. We met at her grave every night for a year. Sometimes I'd arrive and hear him talking to the stone- to the cat who lay beneath it, that is. Once after returning home I had a nightmare in which she rose from the earth and in hollow tones begged to know why I hadn't listened to her when she'd confided her awful dream to me. I tried to speak, to tell her how I wished I had, but my voice was gone. She looked at me so reproachfully, so full of disappointment. I woke up crying yet again. There were many nightmares like that in the following months.

On the anniversary of her death we officially revealed the grave, only to find that most of the Jellicles had secretly discovered it on their own but respected our private mourning. This was somewhat of a shock. Still, when Mistoffelees came forward and very formally presented the tribe's request for our forgiveness of their secrecy- and Tugger _didn't_ laugh at the little tom's old-fashioned manners- Munkustrap and I knew we weren't as alone as we'd thought.

We looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow- _Should we?_ He nodded, and we turned back to the Jellicles gathered before us. "We accept your request," I said.

"And thank you for allowing us our privacy," Munku added.

Jemima took Misto's place as he stepped back. "Due thanks for your acceptance," she began- the little tux had obviously coached her. "If you'll lead the way, we have something we'd like to do for Demeter- to pay our respects to her."

"Of course." Munku looked slightly puzzled. But off we went, side by side, with the tribe in our wake.

A ring formed of about a three-foot space round Dem's grave. The rest of the corner outside that ring filled with the Jellicles one and all. Jemi sat with Munku and I close to the pale yellow stone.

The calico princess stood. "Jellicles. Tonight we gather to remember a queen cut down in her prime. Demeter, we sing to you now, and speak of all you were to us.

"_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight,  
Let your memory lead you-  
Open up, enter in.  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is,  
Then a new life will begin._"  
One by one, Jellicles came forward. Jennyanydots spoke of what a wonderful kitten Dem had been, and how sweetly she'd grown up. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer apologized for taking that favorite ball of hers on one of their first raids of the junkyard. "She was so upse' when it wen' missin'," Rumple said sadly. "Oi wish it 'adn' fallen outta the sack on the wiy 'ome, or Oid've given it back."

Even Tugger managed to say something nice. "I think I was wrong to try so hard to win you over," he said quietly. "Everyone has their limits- I guess you were mine. You were beautiful- and smart enough not to swoon over a pair of swiveling hips." He paused, taking a breath. "I think what I'm trying to say here is…I respected you for that, Demeter. I'm sorry you had to die." Murmurs rippled through the surrounding cats as he stepped back. The Tugger had never before been so…humble.

Last of all, Old Deuteronomy rose. "Jellicles, we have shared many memories of the queen who went to the Heaviside Layer a year ago. She must know now that we remember her as she watches from beyond. Let us send her a final farewell. Jemima, Alonzo, if you would." He sat once more.

The princess and the tom stood. "A song," the calico kit announced, "the last one she ever heard. Demeter, we sing this for you." Alonzo produced a slightly damaged keyboard and began to play. At this point it must've been… oh, 1:55 AM.

"_In a place that won't let us feel  
In a life where nothing seems real  
I have found you,  
I have found you…" _

Alonzo opened his mouth to continue Jem's musical train of thought, but Munkustrap- who had tensed beside me from the first notes- beat him to it.

"_In a world that's moving too fast  
In a world where nothing can last  
I will hold you,  
I will hold you…" _

He seemed to remember it perfectly. An amazed Jemima stopped singing as Munku stood and took over the song to Alonzo's stunned playing. The silver tabby didn't miss a note. Everyone sat mesmerized.

As the village clock struck a distant 2:00 AM, a strange thing happened. In a warm breeze, a faint voice was heard, joining Munkustrap's and growing steadily louder till it matched his.

"_Played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
To hold you tight  
And dance like it's the last night of the world_

_-Dreams  
Were all I ever knew  
-Dreams  
You won't need when I'm through  
--Anywhere  
We may be  
I will sing with you  
A song..." _

Above the dirt of the grave, sparkling motes of light hung in the air. The voices sang on, as the light grew brighter. Munku's eyes closed against the glow- eventually he had to turn away as it became ever more intense. The song continued, and so did the radiance, until we were all shielding our eyes.

_"Played on a solo saxophone  
So stay with me  
And hold me tight_

_And dance  
Like it's the last night of the world."_

Just at its most blinding, the glow suddenly vanished with the final notes of the music.

"Munkustrap?"

Everyone froze. The silver tabby turned slowly around as we, blinking, uncovered our dazzled eyes.

A black and gold queen- clearly just out of kittenhood- stood smiling at a barely breathing Munku. His lips moved soundlessly, forming her name. Tears slid from his eyes, his whole body shaking.

"Remember what I told you?" The young queen smiled sweetly. She stepped forward, off her former grave. As she did the ground became whole, as if undisturbed. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed the tears from his face, ending with a gentle one that landed on his mouth.

"Demeter," Munkustrap croaked as she released his lips.

"Oh, Munku," the queen sighed. "I'm home."

The silver tabby bent to kiss her back and, wrapping her in his arms, lifted her clean off the ground. A cheer rose from us all. Demeter's next life had begun!

As the two broke apart, I stepped forward. Dem turned at my paw on her shoulder. "Bombalurina!"

"Demeter!" It was my turn for a long hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to the warning in that dream," I told her, slightly choked up. "I've had so many nightmares about that- I missed you so much…Munku too…" Okay, really choked up. "You don't know how I wish I had fought by your side. I-"

"Bomba," Demeter said softly, putting a paw on my mouth to stop my babbling. "It's all right. Whatever your guilt, I completely forgive you. I'm home now, everything's okay again."

Winding one arm through mine and the other through that of her true love, Dem led us through the Jellicle crowd, who parted before us as if we were the Everlasting Cat himself. We ended up standing before Old Deuteronomy, whose smile of warm welcome was wonderful to behold. We released Dem's arms, and she continued a few steps forward.

"Welcome back, Demeter."

"Thank you, Old Deuteronomy." Our leader opened his great arms, and 'Meter stepped into his soft embrace for a few moments, almost disappearing into his thick fur. When she stepped back there were tears of joy in her eyes. "It's so good to be back."

"And to have you back, as well," Deuteronomy replied.

Demy slipped her arm through Munku's again, but not mine. At my puzzled look, she laughed gently. "Come on Bomba, I'm going to go back to my mate's. We'll fix up a better den tomorrow." She gave me a friendly peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, best friend."

At that I had to smile. I completely understood. "Goodnight, best friend," I repeated.

As I left the junkyard among the dispersing Jellicles I looked back over my shoulder. Munkustrap and Demeter had stopped to nuzzle each other in the moonlight. My smile widened. They looked like a pair of…what was that human term?...newlyweds.

Bast, those two had happiness coming.

And I was so glad.

The End


End file.
